High School Missing
by Rex-Ahsoka
Summary: Ahsoka, Anakin and Rex go undercover at a school, which seems to be losing it's students. When Ahsoka realizes she's going to get kidnapped, she confides her secret to a Twi'lek girl named Nodal. Rexsoka pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, this is my first Fanfiction! I'll update whenever possible! I think your gonna like it!**

High School Missing

Chapter One: Arriving

Ahsoka Tano stood beside her Master, Anakin Skywalker, in the Council Chambers.

"Padawan Tano," Mace Windu said. "You will be posing as a student in a school that recently has been losing students."

Anakin thought back to when he had posed as a student in a school. Later, it paid off. "Will I be going undercover as well, Masters?"

"Yes, Skywalker. You will be be undercover as a teacher." Adi Gallia announced.

Anakin was stunned. _A teacher? _He wondered, barely able to keep from asking.

"Leave immediately, you will." Yoda said, dismissing them.

The Master and Padawan left the room.

...

Ahsoka was wearing a light green tee shirt, Khaki pants, and white shoes.

She and Anakin stood in front a large high school, teenagers swarming around it.

"Well, let's go." Anakin said, stepping inside. "I'll meet you at

defense class." He walked off.

Ahsoka found herself alone in the halls. She made her way down them till she came to room 120. She peaked inside.

"Ah, you must be Ahsoka Skywalker." The teacher said.

"Actually, it's Ahsoka _Tano_." Ahsoka corrected, going to a vacant seat.

"Ahsoka is our new student." The teacher, Mr. Grorwy, announced.

Everyone turned to stare at her. She nonchalantly waved. She was used to having hundreds of eyes on her.

"Alright, let's begin."

...

At lunch, Ahsoka went over her day. She nearly answered all the questions in History and Math, had beaten her Anakin in defense class, and in gym, out run everyone.

Ahsoka grabbed a lunch tray and went down the line. picking up some water water and a ration pack.

"You should eat more then _that_." A Green Twi'lek girl with long lekku said shyly, as Ahsoka sat down.

"Oh, trust me, I'm used to this." Ahsoka replied, sliding a tad closer to the girl.

"Nodal Vel." The girl introduced herself, putting a hand out so Ahsoka could shake it.

"Ahsoka Tano." Ahsoka took Nodal's hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you, Nodal. Are you my room mate?"

"Yes, actually, I am." Nodal said excitedly. "And you can call me Dal."

"Okay, Dal. Is today's school over? I heard it was normally done at lunch."

"Yes, typically. Then, if you like, I'll show you our room."

"Sounds great!" Ahsoka's comlink went off. "Oh, it's probably my dad." Ahsoka dreaded the story, but it worked well.

"Ahsoka?" Anakin's voice came from the other end of the comlink.

"Yeah, Dad?" Ahsoka replied.

"Wha-? Oh, yeah. Hey, I wanted to let you know that Rex is going to be coming to the school." Anakin told her, acting as though it were the most normal thing in the world. "He'll be there tomorrow."

"Um... okay, yeah." Ahsoka mumbled breathlessly, staring ahead. Her heart fluttered when she thought of Rex, but Anakin didn't know that. _Yet_. And Rex knew she had _some_ feelings about him, but not like that. Anakin hung up and Ahsoka put her arm down, still staring.

"What's wrong? Who Rex?" Dal asked, frantically trying to get Ahsoka to respond. Then it donged on her. "Is he your _boyfriend_?"

Ahsoka immediately snapped out of it. "What? No! Well..."

"Oh, it's okay. Your secret's safe with me." Dal laughed.

"Thanks. No one can know." Ahsoka said.

"Well, come on." Dal said, upon seeing Ahsoka was done. "I'll show you the room." Dal and Ahsoka took off. When they reached a door that said "_Vel, Tano._", Dal led Ahsoka inside.

The room had two beds, dressers, a Holo-emitter, a Holo-Vision, and a bathroom. It was also painted white and had an off white carpet.

"This is my bed," She announced, flopping onto the bed on the left. "And this is yours." She motioned to the bed on the right.

Ahsoka sat down on it. it was much softer then the Temple mattress she slept on. "Mmm. Nice."

"Do like Holopets?" Dal asked.

Ahsoka had heard of them. "Well, I don't have one..."

"Well, you can buy them here. Watch." Dal inserted a Holopet data cube in the holo-emitter and a Jax appeared before their eyes.

"Come here, Squeaks!" She called to the Jax. Squeaks came up to Dal. She patted it on the head twice, pressed a button and it disappeared again.

"That's so cool!" Ahsoka cried.

Dal smiled. "So, let's go get your stuff."

...

Anakin sat in his room. since he was a teacher, he had his own room. Nothing was going on.

Anakin stepped out of his room, and just missed being run over by a group of girls chasing a boy. Anakin laughed. It _was_ only two weeks till prom.

He went to the snack room, grabbed a Bresh-Leth-Trill sandwich, went back to his room, shut the door, ate his sandwich, and went to bed.

...

Ahsoka had unpacked all her stuff and it was nearly ten o'clock. She yawned, collapsed on her bed and went to sleep.

Dal smiled. She was glad she had a roommate. Ahsoka was one of her only friends. Dal closed the holobook she was reading. Turning out the light, she went to bed.

**Ooh! Left you guys wanting more. I think... Oh, well! Stay tuned Star Wars fans!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally! Such a hard chapter to write. Now the next will be a little better. Sorry for the long wait. Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. but I do own Dal and Mo.**

High School Missing

Chapter Two: Rex arrives

Ahsoka yawned and woke up. It was five AM, but she felt rested.

She got dressed in her white tee shirt, white capris, and white shoes.

Nodal groaned and woke up groggily. "White time it it?" She asked, laughing at her own joke.

"Five o'clock." Ahsoka replied, a smile on her face.

"In the morning?" Dal exclaimed, sitting up fast. "Do you _normally_ get up this early?"

"Sometimes. Other times I get up earlier, or don't sleep at all." Ahsoka said.

"Well, why are you up this early today?"

"Rex is coming, and I know he'll be here any moment."

"At five o'clock in the morning?" _What is with these people?_ Dal asked herself.

"Yeah. He's a lot like me." _Except sometimes he comes and wakes you up at two AM! _Thought Ahsoka. "Do you want to come?"

"Sure." Dal went into the bathroom and came out wearing a light blue strapless top, white capris and white flip flops. "Ready."

Ahsoka and Dal walked down the hallways full of energy. There were few students out at this time, so the two made it quickly to the door. Ahsoka saw a speeder stop on a platform. A young man with a blond shave cut climbed out of it. He was wearing a black tee shirt, a blue and white jacket, dark blue jeans, and white shoes.

Ahsoka was surprised. She had never seen Rex wear anything but his armor.

"Rex? That you?" Ahsoka asked, just to make sure.

"'Course it is, Ahsoka." Rex replied, smiling slightly.

_Is he feeling okay?_ Ahsoka wondered. "You seem cheerful this morning." She commented.

Rex shrugged.

"Rex, this is Nodal, Nodal this is Rex." Ahsoka introduced the two. Rex waved at Dal.

"Come on." Dal yawned. "Let's go get something to eat."

The three made their way to the lunch room.

Dal and Ahsoka explained everything to Rex as they ate, and Rex would occasionally ask a question.

The school bell rang, and the three went to their classes.

...

At lunch, Ahsoka and Dal sat together. Rex was still in class, and Ahsoka was being very quiet about him

"Okay, so you know what you do in this situation?" Dal asked, annoyed at the soundless table.

"What do you mean?" Ahsoka asked.

"You already admitted your crush on him to me." Dal said. "Leave Rex a secret admirer note."

"I wouldn't exactly call it a crush..." Ahsoka replied, knowing it was a bit hard to explain. "But if you think leaving a note would catch him attention, I'll do it."

"Good. After we eat I'll help you." Dal said.

Rex came over to the table, sweat covered his face.

"Class to hard for you Rex?" Ahsoka joked, smiling.

"That last class wasn't so tough, it's getting away from girls that's hard." He replied.

Ahsoka frowned and turned back to her food.

Rex looked at her for a moment, then turned away.

Dal eyed him suspiciously. "Ahsoka, go back to the room without me. I'll be there in a minute."

Ahsoka stood up and quietly left the cafeteria.

After she was gone, Dal asked, "Rex why don't you just tell her?"

"What?" Rex looked at Dal.

"You have a crush on her." Dal whispered.

Rex shot his attention to Dal. "How did you know?"

"It's simple. The way you act around her, always trying to get her to notice you, never making eye contact. Need I go on?"

Rex sighed. "So I_ do _have a crush on her, So what?"

"Write her a note."

"Okay. I'll..."

A terrifying scream flew into the room. Followed by two girls, one being Ahsoka.

Rex and Dal ran over to them.

"Two people tried to jump us." Ahsoka explained, breathing heavily and panting. "We didn't get very good looks."

The girl with Ahsoka collapsed to the floor.

"Who screamed?" Rex asked.

"It wasn't us. We were to focused on running." Ahsoka answered breathlessly.

The three looked at each other.

Suddenly, the cafeteria lights went out, cry's filling the air. The sound of door latching echoed through the halls.

"We're trapped." Ahsoka said hoarsely. She pulled out her lightsaber and activated it.

"Nice. Didn't know you carried a glowrod with you." Dal said.

"Actually, it's a lightsaber my dad found on his travels. He convinced the school to let me keep it close." Ahsoka lied.

Most of the students fled out of the room, screaming.

"I'm Moorility Veraing." The girl who had come in with Ahsoka introduced herself.

"I'm Ahsoka, this is Rex and Nodal, or Dal as we call her." Ahsoka replied.

"Glad to meet you. You can call me Mo." Moorility said.

"Um, I don't mean to frighten anyone, but shouldn't go somewhere else?" Dal asked.

"No. It's what they want us to do. The best option now is to stay here, while I contact my dad." Ahsoka spoke up. Everyone nodded. "Dad." No answer. "Dad!" Still quiet. "_Anakin Skywalker_!"

"Ahsoka?" A distorted voice said. Ahsoka figured his comlink was broken.

"Yeah. Where are you? Never mind I don't want to know. Just get to the cafeteria." Ahsoka replied, hanging up.

"What do we do now?" Dal asked.

"I know where some emergency supply's are." Mo pipped up.

"We have food here in the cafeteria." Rex added.

"I might be able to get some blankets and weapons." Dal said.

Everyone stared at her.

"How do those two even go together?" Ahsoka asked.

"I don't know." Dal shrugged.

"Well, I think we all agree that we shouldn't go anywhere alone." Mo said.

The four nodded.

Still standing in darkness, with only Ahsoka's glowing lightsaber, Rex asked, "Who's going with who?"

Dal smiled. "I think Rex and Ahsoka should go together."

The Captain and Padawan avoided eye contact.

"One of us should go with you." Ahsoka stated firmly.

"No. We'll be fine." Dal said, walking away.

Ahsoka didn't look at Rex, as they headed towards the hallway.

The halls were empty and soundless, except for the faint noise of teenagers screaming and banging on the doors at the front of the school.

Ahsoka shivered. "This place gives me the chills."

Rex took off his jacket and wrapped it around Ahsoka. "Any better?"

Ahsoka smiled at him and pulled the jacket closer. "Much."

They stepped around a corner. There stood a sinister figure.

"Dooku." Ahsoka said, teeth gridded.

"Ah, Skywalker's pet." He said drawing his lightsaber.

Ahsoka activated her shoto and swung both lightsabers. Dooku blocked her attack, and prepared his own.

...

"So, why'd you have Rex go with Ahsoka?" Mo asked.

"Well, I guess I can tell you. They have crushes on each other." Dal answered.

"Oh, that's one way." Mo mumbled.

They suddenly heard sizzling and electric scraping sounds.

"Come on!" Dal called, running towards the source. But it appeared to be far away.

...

Ahsoka spun around to have Dooku Force push her into a locker near Rex. Ahsoka felt her head violently hit the metal. She collapsed, Rex reaching out just in time to catch her.

"Ahsoka?" Rex called to her unconscious body. No response.

Rex felt rage build up in him. He grabbed Ahsoka's main lightsaber and allowed it to spring to life.

**The next chapter should come a bit sooner. I am sorry for any weirdness in the chapter. I am well anticipating the next chapter to be finished.  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**So, here's the next chapter. I hope it's better. I think it's a bit short then the last two. I hope you like it I'm sorry about the long wait, but the fourth of July came this week and everything, so you get the point. On to the chapter!  
><strong>

High School Missing

Chapter Three: The night

Though he had never fought with a lightsaber, it felt so natural to Rex. Dooku stepped back in surprise.

"A clone with a lightsaber?" He laughed. "Even more pathetic!"

Rex knew he was right. Clone were said unable to posses Midi-chlorians. Despite that fact, Rex swung Ahsoka's lightsaber.

Dooku, having grown tired of the easily deflected swings, Force pushed him against the wall, slightly softer then Ahsoka.

Rex pretended to be dead.

Dooku walked away.

Rex waited till Dooku was around the corner to check on Ahsoka.

_Dooku was rather careless_, Rex thought. He picked Ahsoka up and cradled her in his arms.

Dal and Mo skidded to a stop. They both gasped.

"What happened to Ahsoka?" Dal asked, a hint of horror in her voice.

"It's a long story." Rex replied. "But she needs medical attention."

Mo held up a box. "Let's do it in the cafeteria."

"Someone grab her lightsabers." Rex said.

"Got 'em." Dal held the weapons in her hands.

Rex wasn't sure, but he thought he felt Ahsoka stop breathing for a moment. "Let's hurry."

...

Anakin felt Ahsoka's life drop in the Force. She was dying. Why?

Anakin reached out with the Force. He knew Ahsoka was in safe hands.

"Master." A weak voice called out in his mind. Anakin fumbled backwards.

He ran down the hall in search of his Padawan, using the Force to guide.

...

Rex laid Ahsoka down on the blanket. They were back inside the cafeteria, and Ahsoka hadn't moved.

Dal checked the back of Ahsoka's head. Her back lekku had a large, dark purple and red bruise on it.

"Well?" Rex asked, concern building up in him.

"I'm really no expert, but I think it's pretty severe." Dal answered, wrapping gauze around Ahsoka's head and lekku.

"What do we do?" Mo asked. "Ahsoka was practically our leader."

"We wait for her to wake up." Rex said. There was no way he was going to lead teenagers he couldn't control. Rex drew one of his blasters.

"Where did you get _that_?" Dal inquired, wide eyed.

"Found it. Thought it'd come in handy." Rex lied, knowing he'd had it all along.

"So, our you on first watch?" Mo asked.

"I'll take care of guarding, you take care of Ahsoka." Rex paused a moment before adding, "I can't bare to lose her."

Rex stood up and walked to the doors, set for any sudden attacks.

...

Anakin turned a corner. He could sense Ahsoka's life was in danger. He let out a sigh and peered through the dark hallway.

A group of panicking teens pushed by him, knocking into the wall and knocking him out.

...

Rex came back into the room and sat down between Ahsoka's body and Dal.

"How is she?" He asked. It was twelve o'clock and he was exhausted.

"Fine for now." Dal yawned.

Rex leaned against the wall, as Dal closed her eyes. He looked at Ahsoka. No motion. No sound.

His eyes moved along a crack in the wall. Rex let his mind wander. Sleep soon overtook him.

...

A bright light made Rex open his eyes. The lights in the cafeteria were back on, and Dal was checking on Ahsoka.

Ahsoka was still and Her face was frighteningly pale. Rex wasn't sure what to think of Ahsoka's deathly look.

"You fell asleep last night, didn't you?" Dal said, smiling.

"Uh, yeah." Rex confessed, stretching his arms. "How's Ahsoka?"

"Still unconscious." Mo replied for Dal. "I think we should get the school nurse."

"We don't even know if their here anymore." Rex doubted.

Anakin burst through the doors of the cafeteria. "Okay. I'm here. What happened this time?"

Rex groaned as he stood up. "About everything."

Anakin looked at Ahsoka. If help wasn't found, death would win.

**Okay, so I'm sorry it took so long to update. Don't kill me yet, or I can't finish the story. Now, if you'd like to make a certain girl very happy, please press the review button. Please tell me what you think, I LOVE opinions.  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, it's been a REALLY long time and I will try to update A LOT sooner! But, I was having computer issues and a small amount of writers block, thanks to a friend for breaking it! ;) I am _SO, SO, SO, SO, SO SORRY_! Well, enjoy the chapter, I will continue my writing, so I might update again soon. :D**

High School Missing

Chapter Four: Possibilities

"The nurses' office is just down a few corridors," Mo let everyone know, getting fearful of what might happen.

"That would be a good place to start," Anakin agreed smiling.

Rex scooped Ahsoka up, holding her gently in his strong arms.

"Follow me, I know the way," Dal said, running ahead.

Anakin cleared his throat and she slowed down.

"Mr. Skywalker, it's an _emergency_, this is a time for running!" Dal was aggravated with Anakin.

"No, I was going to say, wait for us," Anakin assured her, as they caught up.

A few minutes later, they entered the office. It was void of people, but had plenty of medical supplies.

Ahsoka stirred, mumbling something inaudible.

"I think she's coming back!" Dal said, sounded relieved and rather excited.

Anakin stuck a finger in a jar and carefully rubbed a white ointment on her bruise. "That's all we really can do right now."

Ahsoka's eyes snapped open. "Where? What?"

Releif flooded Rex's deep brown eyes.

As Ahsoka realized that she was in someones arms, her cheeks grew slightly pink. "Ma-Dad!" She said, attempting to get out of Rex's safe hands, but Rex didn't let her go; she would surely fall. "He's here. Dooku."

Everyone except Rex looked surprised.

"The Separatist from the war?" Dal said, shocked. "What would he want with you, or your dad?"

"I did some top secret work for the Republic, and I believe he wants some information," Anakin said, pulling half truths from his mind. It was partly true, they had gone on top secret missions and Dooku differently wanted information.

"I think the more important question is why would he come to the school, or go after teenagers?" Said Ahsoka, throwing out her opinion.

"Good point." Anakin replied, rubbing his chin.

"Maybe, he's in it for the Midi-chlorian related work," Mo suggested.

"The what?" Everyone asked in awe.

Mo blushed deep red. "My mother, Tuesus Veraing, has been working on a special project that happens to be Midi-chlorian related. Perhaps, he's looking for me, in hopes of her turning over the information for my safe return."

"It's very possible," Rex noted.

"It's also possible he knows about us," Ahsoka said. "Or, someone here in the school might be holding a deadly secret."

...

Obi-Wan Kenobi sometimes wondered if it was a good idea to make Ahsoka Anakin's Padawan. He knew they had a close relationship along with their Captain. It was a deep worry of his that they would someday let this get the way of their duties.

"Obi-Wan," Shaak Ti said, coming up behind the Jedi Master. "You need not worry about Anakin and Ahsoka, they are the Force's wishes and make a harmonizing sound in battle." She had recently returned from Kamino, coming back for only a few days.

"It's the bond they share that worries me," Obi-Wan replied, turning to face Shaak. "The three of them share a certain... connection."

"The three?" Shaak asked in a puzzled tone.

"Yes, Anakin's Captain, Rex," Obi-Wan explained.

Shaak closed her eyes for a moment, thinking. "I believe I remember him. He seemed very curious at his last days of training, does he still seem that way?"

"No, but very intelligent and one of the best men I've met." Obi-Wan said.

"Hmm... the war must have driven it out of him, yet, I don't sense it's entirely gone."

"What do you mean?" Obi-Wan sounded intrigued.

"I mean only that he is interested in something other than the universe. Good day, Master Kenobi," Shaak smiled lightly and gracefully moved on.

"Good day." Obi-Wan managed to say. He didn't have an idea of what Shaak was talking about, but knew it must be important. What _was_ she trying to tell him?

**Sorry again for the long wait! I would have done this yesterday, but my computer refused to upload the document. So, please review. I know I probably lost a few wonderful readers, but I hope you will return!**

**-Rex-Ahsoka**


End file.
